¿Mes de terror? ¡¡¡ES UNA TORTURA!
by SatachiUchiha1
Summary: Luego del descanso por jugar el FFI, lo chicos de Inazuma tendran un reto mayor, ya que solo se consentraron el el futball, tendran un castigo para que no cierren el club...(se aceptan OC)
1. Chapter 1

_**Capitulo 1-"uno para todos y todos para uno!"**_

El mes de Octubre, el mes de los muertos, la barrera de la vida y la muerte, el mes en que la marrera que divide los mundos se devilita. Ese mes, los monstruos de todas partes del mundo, salen para ser festejados, todos los mortales festejan su existencia. Pero algunos años...los monstruos salen solo para aparearce con los humanos, cuando un monstruo del sexo masculino tiene relaciones con una humana, esta save las consecuencias y save que clase de monstruo es.

Al dejasla embarazada, solo pueden visitar a sus hijos el mes de octubre, y sus hijos heredan los mismos genes, es decir...sus abilidades pero con aspecto humano. En el caso de las mujeres monstruos, ellas pueden saca a su hijo de ellas y dejarlo con su padre asta que "_nasca"_ y cresca como todo un humano _normal_.

Pero...esta historia comensara en la segundaria Raimon, no en el campo, no en las aulas, sino que en la ofisina del director. En la oficina, se encontraba el director mirando a los integrantes del equipo Rimon frente a el, tratando de consolar al capitan.

-¡waaaa...¿por que me hace esto?!-lloraba mientras se abrazaba a Goenji quien solo lo consolaba.

-...porque yo no tengo la culpa de que usted repruebe 5 materias...señor Endo-hablo calmadamente.

-pero director, Endo es el capitan no lo puede suspender del equipo-hablo Tsunami siendo apoyados por todos.

-Bien...puedo ponerle un trabajo especial, y si lo cumple...podra seguir jugando sin ningun problema-dijo mientras ponia su mano en su menton. A Endo se le ilumino el rostro y se dirigio al director.

-¿que tengo que hacer? ¡HARE LO QUE SEA NESESARIO!-grito con energia, el director sonrio mostrando sus dientes y fijo su mirada ojiza en los miembros del Raimon.

-no solo usted, si los de su equipo no participan...me vere obligado a serrar el equipo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos. Asiendo que la sonrisa del director se ensanche aun mas.

-lo que escucharon, ¿y bien, aseptan?-les pregunto, algunos estaban en duda, otros sudando rotundamente.

-...bien, si lo haremos-sentencio Endo siendo seguido por Kido y los demas.

-ok, esta desidido, los quiero a todos en el campo a las...19:30 cuando el sol se ponga..-dijo seriamente.

-¿por que a esa hora?-pregunto Gazell serio como siempre.

-...porque las personas que tendran que cuidar no les gusta mucho la luz, siempre salen a la puesta del sol.-dijo rascandoce la cabeza nerviosamente-bien, ...para aprobar las materias, el trabajo especial...es tener que cuidar por todo el mes de Octubre a las alumnas mas terribles de primer grado de la primaria Miyuni. en Trancilvania.

-¡¿queeeeeeee?!-gritaron.

-¡ME NIEGO A TENER QUE CUIDAR MOCOSAS DE PRIMERO!-grito Fudo cruzado de brasos.

-y yo tambien-dijo Burn- no tengo pasiencia para eso.

-si no haceptan...suspendere el equipo de soccer-finalizo-si esa es su decicion...

-¡ESPERE!-grito Endo- yo lo hare, me propongo a cuidar de una niña todo el mes de Octubre.-finalizo-ademas...¿que tan malo podria ser? solo es una niña de unos...6 años.-dijo sonriendo, pero no notaron la pequeña sonrisa del director.

-si elcapitan acepta yo tambien-dijo Fubuki-ademas, me gustan los niños-sonrio.

-bien, Yuka iba a esa escuela, tal ves conosca a alguien de ese lugar-contesto Goenji.

-bien, bien, pero dejenme desirles...que estas niñas son...un tanto "_especiales"_, bien los veo a las 19:00 no falten.-finalizo.

Los chicos se retiraron, sin saver lo que realmente les tiene preparado el nuevo director de Raimon.

_**Ficha de inscripcion:**_

_**nombre:**_

_**edad-(d años):**_

_**apariencia:**_

_**personalidad:**_

_**hija de...(el monstruo que quieran menos el doctor Jeckin y el señor Jaill, una o dos hijas de un solo monstruo. en caso de gemelas):**_

_**familia:**_

_**le gusta:**_

_**no le gusta: **_

_**mañas:**_

_**costumbres:**_

_**comida favorita:**_

_**pareja (menos Fubuki y Goenji y Burn):**_

_**historia:**_

_**avilidad:**_

_**apariencia de monstruo:**_

_**ropa normal:**_

_**nacionalidad:**_

_**extra:**_

Les dare un ejemplo ma o menos, ¿si?

_**nombre:**_ Satomi Jelckin

_**edad-(d años): **_6 años

_**apariencia: **_No tan delgada, de apariencia delicada y angelical, cabello largo y negro ondulado al final, siempre lo ata en una coleta alta con un moño color blanco, su piel es blanca comola porcelana, sus ojos son negros y tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, tiene colmillos de nacimiento y sus orejas casi puntiagudas.

_**personalidad:**_ Parece un angel de vista, pero en realidad es un demonio, es celosa, orgullosa, tierna, desidida, posesiba, directa,-ya aven que los niños dicen la verdad- y muy bromista. Es muy inteligente.

_**hija de...(el monstruo que quieran menos el doctor Jeckin y el señor Jaill):**_ el doctorJeckin y el señor Jaill

_**familia:**_ a demas del padre-el antes mencionado- su madre se llama Haiden, una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos amable. Su hermano mayor es Jackson,-el de Monster High que cambia de personalidad a la de Houl- tambien hijo de Jeckin y Jaill.

_**le gusta:**_ las bromas, la peleas y comer. Le gusta leer y escribir.

_**no le gusta: **_los altaneros y los presumidos.

_**mañas:**_** siempre salir con un pedazo de carne para comer en el camino.**

_**costumbres:**_ morderse el pulgar cuando piensa, cuando alguien le intereza lo marca como de su propiedad. acostumbra siempre a tomar de la mano cuando camina por la calle.

_**comida favorita:**_ come de todo.

_**pareja (menos Fubuki y Goenji):**_ Cuando es Satomi-Fubuki-cuando es Soumi-Goenji.

_**historia:**_ Hija del dr, jeckin y el sñr. Jaill, entro a la primaria dirigida por el mismo conde Dracula, ya que al estar en Trancilvania le es mas facil. Se iso amigas muy rapido, y siempre causa problemas junto a su pandilla, cuando conose a Fubuki ya que este estropeo su mas brillante broma, lo marco como su propiedad dandole un beso que para ella es solo una marca. Pero cuando vio a Goenji...Soumi salio por su cuenta marcandolo con una mordida en el cuello. Pero tiene una rival por el corazon del goleador de fuego al igual que atomi con Fubuki. Las gemelas Trains, hijas del famoso asesino de "Masacre en Texas".

_**avilidad:**_ Una gran agilidad, super inteligencia, gran aprendisaje, tiene algo de fuerza, y una gran memoria para las cosas.

_**apariencia de monstruo:**_ Cuando se transforma su otra peronalidad se hace llamar Soumi, Su cabello cambia de negro a gris, sus ojos se buelven rojos y su piel se oscurece un poco, sus colmillos cresen pero no tanto y tiene garras. Cambia cuando sus sentimientos son un caos, y tiene un remolino de ellos en su interior, o cuando esta confundida o triste. Tambien al ser joven, puede controlar un poco su procedimiento pero al igual que su hermano al ecuchar sierta musica se transforma. Su personalidad es altanera, orgullosa, sus bromas son peores y siempre se la pasa peleando o discutiendo, es muy negadora y positiva, casi machona. Mas terrible y alocada que Satomi.

_**ropa normal:**_ La de hombre, casi siempre la confunden.

_**nacionalidad:**_ Inglaterra y Japon-actualmente en Japon-

_**extra:**_ Siempre usa una gorra roja, y nunca se despega de una campera negra color negra.

Por favor, les pido, como soy nueva y no se manejar muy bien esto, que copien y peguen la ficha en comentarios y la llenen para poder verlo directamente apenas entre, porque sino se me hace un alboroto onegai.

Espero sus respuestas.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 1-"uno para todos y todos para uno!"**_

El mes de Octubre, el mes de los muertos, la barrera de la vida y la muerte, el mes en que la marrera que divide los mundos se devilita. Ese mes, los monstruos de todas partes del mundo, salen para ser festejados, todos los mortales festejan su existencia. Pero algunos años...los monstruos salen solo para aparearce con los humanos, cuando un monstruo del sexo masculino tiene relaciones con una humana, esta save las consecuencias y save que clase de monstruo es.

Al dejasla embarazada, solo pueden visitar a sus hijos el mes de octubre, y sus hijos heredan los mismos genes, es decir...sus abilidades pero con aspecto humano. En el caso de las mujeres monstruos, ellas pueden saca a su hijo de ellas y dejarlo con su padre asta que "_nasca"_ y cresca como todo un humano _normal_.

Pero...esta historia comensara en la segundaria Raimon, no en el campo, no en las aulas, sino que en la ofisina del director. En la oficina, se encontraba el director mirando a los integrantes del equipo Rimon frente a el, tratando de consolar al capitan.

-¡waaaa...¿por que me hace esto?!-lloraba mientras se abrazaba a Goenji quien solo lo consolaba.

-...porque yo no tengo la culpa de que usted repruebe 5 materias...señor Endo-hablo calmadamente.

-pero director, Endo es el capitan no lo puede suspender del equipo-hablo Tsunami siendo apoyados por todos.

-Bien...puedo ponerle un trabajo especial, y si lo cumple...podra seguir jugando sin ningun problema-dijo mientras ponia su mano en su menton. A Endo se le ilumino el rostro y se dirigio al director.

-¿que tengo que hacer? ¡HARE LO QUE SEA NESESARIO!-grito con energia, el director sonrio mostrando sus dientes y fijo su mirada ojiza en los miembros del Raimon.

-no solo usted, si los de su equipo no participan...me vere obligado a serrar el equipo.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEE?!-gritaron todos. Asiendo que la sonrisa del director se ensanche aun mas.

-lo que escucharon, ¿y bien, aseptan?-les pregunto, algunos estaban en duda, otros sudando rotundamente.

-...bien, si lo haremos-sentencio Endo siendo seguido por Kido y los demas.

-ok, esta desidido, los quiero a todos en el campo a las...19:30 cuando el sol se ponga..-dijo seriamente.

-¿por que a esa hora?-pregunto Gazell serio como siempre.

-...porque las personas que tendran que cuidar no les gusta mucho la luz, siempre salen a la puesta del sol.-dijo rascandoce la cabeza nerviosamente-bien, ...para aprobar las materias, el trabajo especial...es tener que cuidar por todo el mes de Octubre a las alumnas mas terribles de primer grado de la primaria Miyuni. en Trancilvania.

-¡¿queeeeeeee?!-gritaron.

-¡ME NIEGO A TENER QUE CUIDAR MOCOSAS DE PRIMERO!-grito Fudo cruzado de brasos.

-y yo tambien-dijo Burn- no tengo pasiencia para eso.

-si no haceptan...suspendere el equipo de soccer-finalizo-si esa es su decicion...

-¡ESPERE!-grito Endo- yo lo hare, me propongo a cuidar de una niña todo el mes de Octubre.-finalizo-ademas...¿que tan malo podria ser? solo es una niña de unos...6 años.-dijo sonriendo, pero no notaron la pequeña sonrisa del director.

-si elcapitan acepta yo tambien-dijo Fubuki-ademas, me gustan los niños-sonrio.

-bien, Yuka iba a esa escuela, tal ves conosca a alguien de ese lugar-contesto Goenji.

-bien, bien, pero dejenme desirles...que estas niñas son...un tanto "_especiales"_, bien los veo a las 19:00 no falten.-finalizo.

Los chicos se retiraron, sin saver lo que realmente les tiene preparado el nuevo director de Raimon.

_**Ficha de inscripcion:**_

_**nombre:**_

_**edad-(d años):**_

_**apariencia:**_

_**personalidad:**_

_**hija de...(el monstruo que quieran menos el doctor Jeckin y el señor Jaill, una o dos hijas de un solo monstruo. en caso de gemelas):**_

_**familia:**_

_**le gusta:**_

_**no le gusta: **_

_**mañas:**_

_**costumbres:**_

_**comida favorita:**_

_**pareja (menos Fubuki y Goenji y Burn):**_

_**historia:**_

_**avilidad:**_

_**apariencia de monstruo:**_

_**ropa normal:**_

_**nacionalidad:**_

_**extra:**_

Les dare un ejemplo ma o menos, ¿si?

_**nombre:**_ Satomi Jelckin

_**edad-(d años): **_6 años

_**apariencia: **_No tan delgada, de apariencia delicada y angelical, cabello largo y negro ondulado al final, siempre lo ata en una coleta alta con un moño color blanco, su piel es blanca comola porcelana, sus ojos son negros y tiene un lunar debajo del ojo izquierdo, tiene colmillos de nacimiento y sus orejas casi puntiagudas.

_**personalidad:**_ Parece un angel de vista, pero en realidad es un demonio, es celosa, orgullosa, tierna, desidida, posesiba, directa,-ya aven que los niños dicen la verdad- y muy bromista. Es muy inteligente.

_**hija de...(el monstruo que quieran menos el doctor Jeckin y el señor Jaill):**_ el doctorJeckin y el señor Jaill

_**familia:**_ a demas del padre-el antes mencionado- su madre se llama Haiden, una mujer de cabellera roja y ojos amable. Su hermano mayor es Jackson,-el de Monster High que cambia de personalidad a la de Houl- tambien hijo de Jeckin y Jaill.

_**le gusta:**_ las bromas, la peleas y comer. Le gusta leer y escribir.

_**no le gusta: **_los altaneros y los presumidos.

_**mañas:**_** siempre salir con un pedazo de carne para comer en el camino.**

_**costumbres:**_ morderse el pulgar cuando piensa, cuando alguien le intereza lo marca como de su propiedad. acostumbra siempre a tomar de la mano cuando camina por la calle.

_**comida favorita:**_ come de todo.

_**pareja (menos Fubuki y Goenji):**_ Cuando es Satomi-Fubuki-cuando es Soumi-Goenji.

_**historia:**_ Hija del dr, jeckin y el sñr. Jaill, entro a la primaria dirigida por el mismo conde Dracula, ya que al estar en Trancilvania le es mas facil. Se iso amigas muy rapido, y siempre causa problemas junto a su pandilla, cuando conose a Fubuki ya que este estropeo su mas brillante broma, lo marco como su propiedad dandole un beso que para ella es solo una marca. Pero cuando vio a Goenji...Soumi salio por su cuenta marcandolo con una mordida en el cuello. Pero tiene una rival por el corazon del goleador de fuego al igual que atomi con Fubuki. Las gemelas Trains, hijas del famoso asesino de "Masacre en Texas".

_**avilidad:**_ Una gran agilidad, super inteligencia, gran aprendisaje, tiene algo de fuerza, y una gran memoria para las cosas.

_**apariencia de monstruo:**_ Cuando se transforma su otra peronalidad se hace llamar Soumi, Su cabello cambia de negro a gris, sus ojos se buelven rojos y su piel se oscurece un poco, sus colmillos cresen pero no tanto y tiene garras. Cambia cuando sus sentimientos son un caos, y tiene un remolino de ellos en su interior, o cuando esta confundida o triste. Tambien al ser joven, puede controlar un poco su procedimiento pero al igual que su hermano al ecuchar sierta musica se transforma. Su personalidad es altanera, orgullosa, sus bromas son peores y siempre se la pasa peleando o discutiendo, es muy negadora y positiva, casi machona. Mas terrible y alocada que Satomi.

_**ropa normal:**_ La de hombre, casi siempre la confunden.

_**nacionalidad:**_ Inglaterra y Japon-actualmente en Japon-

_**extra:**_ Siempre usa una gorra roja, y nunca se despega de una campera negra color negra.

Por favor, les pido, como soy nueva y no se manejar muy bien esto, que copien y peguen la ficha en comentarios y la llenen para poder verlo directamente apenas entre, porque sino se me hace un alboroto onegai.

Espero sus respuestas.


End file.
